


Jesus Christ, That's A Pretty Face

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Dominant Masochism, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it was the two of them; it was always the two of them... Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Christ, That's A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! So I while working over the past week I've been watching Criminal Minds and this story kind of manifested from the culmination of my stress and procedural crime shows lol. Anyway, it's probably not as exciting as I"m making it out to be but i hope you all enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> I don't think I'm very good with Virus/Trip but eh... I kind of really wanted to write this. 
> 
> Not beta read.
> 
> (Note: if anyone would like to be a beta reader for me, I'd be more than happy to discuss it with you further! I'm always up for input and quick fixes before I post my stories.)

“Hey Virus, what are we?” 

“What do you mean?” The older of the two blonde’s didn’t look up from his rapid keystrokes as he typed away at his laptop. It wasn’t unusual for Trip to spout off random questions but that particular one was a bit odd. 

“Like… are we a thing? You know.. like boyfriends.” Trip let his head roll to the side to look at Virus, the taller man was currently sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. 

“Why, do you want to be?” There was a hint of a smirk on Virus’s lips as his typing finally stopped and he looked up at the younger man. He raised an eyebrow when he received a confused look from the other and couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I’m kidding. We’re partners… you know that.” 

“Yeah but…” Trip hesitated and sat up so he was leaning against the back of the couch, his attention solely focused on Virus now. “We can’t just be that... “ 

“You’re over thinking something that’s entirely too simple. What is this even about?” The blonde pushed up his glasses before focusing on his laptop once more, his rapid typing resuming. 

“Since we were kids you’ve always let me hang around you… why?” 

“We were the same… that’s it.” Virus’s tone changed, becoming a bit more clipped and irritated. He didn’t want to look up to see what kind of expression Trip was shooting his way. It was hard enough to talk about the subject the younger blond had drug up.

“That’s all you thought? Is that still all you think?” 

The keystrokes stopped again and Virus finally shut his laptop and looked up, his expression guarded. “It’s a bit more complicated than that now. I need you… we couldn’t have come this far if it weren’t for this partnership we have. We’re perfect for eachother.” 

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Trip didn’t break his gaze from his blond counterpart’s identical icy blue eyes. He wasn’t afraid to look Virus in the face like so many other people were. 

“Seriously, what is up with you?” Standing up, the shorter blond made his way toward the kitchen, passing by Trip as he did so. Although he didn’t manage to make it there as he felt a hand encircle his wrist and pull his back with enough force to make him lose his footing slightly. 

“Trip, what the hell?” 

“You always walk away… You always act like it doesn’t matter. I’ve been with you long enough to read you, Virus. You think you can hide behind your fake smile?” Trip stood and pulled the smaller man toward him, a hand moving up to grip the blond strands of his partner’s hair. “You fuck with me just like you fuck with everyone else… But unlike everyone else, I can see what you’re doing. Because you don’t know, but I watch you. I’ve observed you so many times doing this to others and I know when it’s being done to me.” 

Virus stayed calm, his face a blank slate as he looked up at the younger man, his hands drifting up to place themselves on Trip’s broad chest. “What exactly am I doing to you?”

Trip didn’t answer. His hand loosening slightly before pulling away from Virus’s hair completely. He wasn’t angry, not in the least. He was just so confused as to why Virus treated him the same as everyone else. If he thought so highly of him, then why wasn’t he treated differently? 

“I want to see the real you.” 

Virus raised an eyebrow again, an amused smile appearing once more. “But this is me… You’ve known that from the start.” 

Deep down Trip knew the older man was right. Virus was very good at manipulating anyone he wanted to; his lack of empathy allowed him to go above and beyond any moral person’s standards. But somehow, he had hoped he’d be different. 

Trip’s hand made it’s way back up to Virus’s hair, this time running his fingers through it gently. It was a weird sensation even to himself but somehow he found himself liking it. 

“You know… you’re incredibly beautiful when you’re like this. So insecure and vulnerable. That’s one of the things that attracted me to you when we were kids.” Virus let his fingertips run along Trip’s high cheekbone, caressing the soft skin before moving his hand further up into the blond locks that the younger man tried so hard to keep looking like his own. “I’ve missed this… I’ve missed this a lot.” 

“Tell me what we are.” Trip’s voice was almost a whisper as he began to move his hands over Virus’s smaller frame, pushing the man’s blazer from his shoulders as he let his fingertips run along the other’s arms. 

“You know exactly what we are…” Leaning up, the smaller of the two pressed his lips against Trip’s own before pulling back after a moment, running his tongue over his own bottom lip. “We’re perfect.” 

“I want to say it…” Trip was almost unable to speak at that point, his body was trembling almost to the point of him not being able to stand upright. 

“No… you know how this works.” Virus let his hand drift down the taller man’s body, his fingertips finally stroking over the obvious bulge in Trip’s pants. “What I do want you say... is what you want me to do to you.” 

Trip let out a shaky breath as he felt those fingers on him. He knew his control was a bit lackluster… it was one of the reasons they worked so well together. Virus had enough control for the both of them which allowed Trip to be able to let loose without any consequences. He trusted Virus… he trusted Virus with his life. “You know exactly what I want.” 

“Hmmm, you know that’s not good enough. Tell me with words… what you want.” The smaller of the two pulled away, taking that touch wit him and sat down on the couch, keeping his eyes on the taller man as he reclined back against the cushions. 

“I want to hurt you… I want you to bleed… I want you to bleed all over me.” Trip’s eyes flashed dangerously as he felt his confidence rise slightly. Perhaps it was due to the fact that in the positions they were currently in, the taller blond had the upper hand; able to overpower Virus easily. But he wouldn’t… He knew he had to wait. 

“Then hurt me, Trip….” Virus wasn’t able to get anymore words out even if he had wanted to. Trip was on him immediately after the words left his mouth. The blonde’s glasses slid down his nose slightly as he was pushed back against the couch, a sharp hitch in breath escaping him as teeth bit down sharply at his shoulder through his dress shirt. 

The pained sound only fueled Trip’s desire to sink his teeth in deeper, the sound of fabric ripping accompanied the metalic taste of blood as he finally pulled his mouth away from the bloody wound, deep red already spreading outward from the bite in a large stain on the pristine white shirt. 

“Haaaah.. that’s it…” The smaller blonde’s smile was almost gentle as he looked at Trip. There was no anger in the younger man’s eyes, just the need to give Virus everything he was… to show the older man what he meant to him. 

“Stop coddling me… I’m not a little kid anymore.” Trip was smiling as well as he moved his mouth closer to the older blonde’s, his bloody fingertips lifting to stroke across Virus’s smooth cheek, leaving red streaks in their wake before their lips met. Unlike the bite, the kiss was gentle, almost tender. 

Virus moaned as he tasted his own blood in Trip’s mouth, tongue intertwining with the younger man’s. He kept his hands still, not touching or encouraging. It was up to the taller blond to make all the moves. That’s what he wanted after all. 

Slim fingers began to unbutton Virus’s bloody shirt as Trip continued to kiss him. He was starting to feel dizzy with the overwhelming feelings that were starting to take over. He knew the feeling well; it wasn’t love, or caring, or even friendship he felt. All he felt at that moment was complete devotion to the man he was currently undressing. He knew he was obsessed with Virus and he never denied it. It was the same of Virus as well, although the older blond didn’t own up to it as easily as Trip did. Virus tended to keep his feelings to himself. 

Feeling Trip pull away from his mouth, Virus let himself be turned around, his vision focused now on the kitchen that was just behind the couch. He didn’t need to watch Trip to satisfy himself. After all, this wasn’t for him, this was for his partner… It was always for his partner. 

“Does it feel good?” Trip’s voice was breathless once more as he ran his hands along the smaller man’s naked back, his nails digging in as he dragged them down, angry red marks left in their wake. He reached around Virus to unfasten the older man’s pants, shoving a hand inside and grasped the stiff cock he found there. “Here’s my answer… damn, that’s hot.” 

Virus chuckled slightly in amusement as Trip spoke. It wasn’t often that the younger of the two talked like that. Although in Virus’s opinion, the kid could do with talking a bit more. “I always enjoy this...” 

Trip smirked and leaned down to kiss the still bleeding bite mark, his tongue moving against the ripped flesh before pushing inside, opening up what had already begun to heal, ripping a moan from Virus, the smaller body pushing back into the pain. 

The taller blonde’s hand was pushing down Virus’s pants and underwear, just enough to expose his backside to the open air of the living room. He wasted no time as he unfastened his own pants, pulling out his soaking wet cock. Precum had left his underwear feeling damp and uncomfortable and it was a great relief to at least lessen the pressure. 

Placing the head against the smaller blonde’s entrance, Trip leaned forward again, his lips right at Virus’s ear. “Let me say it… come on….” 

“Not yet… you’re not even inside me.” Virus’s voice was still as calm as ever, even if it had a touch of breathlessness to it. 

“You suck…” The childish reply was followed by a harsh bite to the older blonde’s neck, his teeth clamping down harshly as he pushed inside Virus’s dry entrance. He could hear the other blonde’s breathing speed up and could clearly feel his pulse speed up rapidly as well between his teeth. It gave him a rush like no other and a growl escaped him as he began to thrust, blood already helping the ease in his movements. 

Virus’s senses were just as much on edge as Trip’s. He reveled in the way the younger man desperately craved his approval, needed to be praised. It was incredibly satisfying. 

Removing one of his hands from the back of the couch, Virus took one of Trip’s own from where it was gripping his waist and brought it to his mouth, his own teeth sinking into the younger man’s flesh, along the inside of his palm. He tasted blood immediately and he let a moan escape again as soon as it hit his tongue. 

Trip barely noticed the sharp pain to his hand, his mind occupied elsewhere as he focused solely on the feeling of Virus, warm and slick around his cock as he sped up his thrusts. 

The taller man knew exactly what the older blond wanted and once Virus had released the other’s hand, Trip was wrapping the bloody palm around his older partner’s hard length, his hand stinging as the jagged ripped flesh was pushed and pulled as he began stroking the dick in his hand, his pace fast and relentless. 

The blood served wonderfully as a way to make the action a lot more fluid, just like how Trip’s cock slid effortlessly in and out of Virus’s asshole which was now dripping with blood from the abuse the ring of muscle was taking. 

“Shit… come on, I need to say it…” Trip was so close but he didn’t want to come until Virus allowed him the one thing he needed most out of their messy sexual interactions… He needed reassurance. 

“Yes... say it.” Virus’s body was shaking uncontrollably as he pushed himself back against the younger blonde’s inward thrusts. He was just as close as his partner and it was that reason that he allowed Trip what he wanted. 

The younger blonde’s grip tightened harshly around Virus’s length as he came hard inside the blood soaked body, his lips centimeters away from Virus’s ear once more. “Keep me…”

The older blonde’s own orgasm hit mere seconds later, a combination of the pain, pleasure, and the words that were shakily whispered into his ear. They were said every time they did this and it was almost as if the smile he felt spread across his face was genuine happiness. But of course, he was incapable of that… And prefered it to be that way. 

Nevertheless, he turned his head so he could see Trip’s face out of the corner of his eye, his now bloody hand leaving trails of red in the younger man’s blond locks. 

“Alway, Trip… I’m never going to let you go… Ever.”


End file.
